Adjustable shelving for supporting or displaying articles in a height-adjustable manner typically includes one or two vertical rails with a plurality of vertically-spaced slots for receiving generally L-shaped tabs of a bracket (or a pair of spaced brackets) associated with a support shelf or the like. Such brackets are typically lifted and pulled away from the associated rail in order to disengage the tabs from the corresponding slots.